


Yennefer's Sexual Revenge

by Pomyum



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: When a young man propositions Yennefer at an inn, asking her to take his virginity in exchange for coin, she decides to punish him by emasculating him in the bedroom.A commission by shade333Part 1:Animal Lust





	Yennefer's Sexual Revenge

At least the inn was dry. The torrential rain outside had deprived Yennefer of any chance to leave until sunup, so she was stuck there for the night. All in all, it wasn't a bad inn, per se. Just filthy, lice infested, rundown, full of idiots drinking, swearing, throwing their mugs about, belching, farting. Thankfully, the entire establishment had been so obsessed with a brawl as she'd entered that she'd managed to go relatively unnoticed. She wasn't in the mood to have some fat idiot flirting with her. She wanted privacy, time to warm up by the fire and dry her clothes. 

"Um, pardon M'lady," came a voice from nearby. Yennefer turned her head, ever so slightly, her raven curls spilling over her shoulder as she came to look at the boy who stood before her. He was fairly young, but old enough to be a man in most places. His hair was dark, his form fairly muscular for someone who wasn't a soldier. He wasn't a peasant farmer. His clothes weren't ragged and dirty enough. His musculature and stature said that he was likely a smith's son. 

"Yes, young man?" Yennefer said, her lyrical, lofty voice easily cutting through the noise of the inn. Her violet eyes locked with his light brown orbs. Her stare was likely to make him uneasy. Exactly her intention. She wanted the boy to say his piece and leave her be. 

"Excuse me, M'lady. My name's Jonathan. I noticed you when you entered earlier, when you came in completely soaked."

"Yes, that does happen when one is caught in the rain."

"Yes, well, forgive me if I'm out of place, but you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. No woman in this village has ever been so pretty. Your face is just so... so... pretty." 

"What a poet," she thought sarcastically. She was growing tired of this boy's apologies. 

"And...?" she said. 

"Well, I just... um..." The boy was sweating now. Was he going to ask her for a date? Ugh. She needed him to hurry up and ask, so she could turn him down and he could leave.

"Spit it out, boy," she said, softly but firmly, demanding that he finish his damned thought already.

"Well, M'lady, I'd, um, I'd like to give you my virginity." 

Yennefer's eyebrows shot up. That was... unexpected. She'd never been propositioned in such a direct manner before. Certainly not by a virgin, nor in such a place. The whole thing was utterly bizarre. Yennefer chuckled and smiled coyly. 

"Jonathan, I'm sure you're a nice young man, but I'm not interested. Now please, I'm trying to relax. I've had a long day." She turned back to the fire, hoping the discussion was over, and that like most young men who'd been rejected by a woman, he would slink away and sulk.

"Please, M'lady," he continued, causing Yennefer to take a deep breath to calm herself, "I have so much love to give you. A boy has but one virginity to give, M'lady. I thought you'd feel honored." 

"He did not just say that," she thought. Her patience had run out. This man presumed that she should feel honored to fuck HIM?! What a little bastard! He needed to be put in his place. She turned back to him, a storm raging in her eyes. Her ruby lips parted in an angry sneer, her finger lifting directly into his face. 

"Now listen here, you little...," she began.

"I can pay you." said Jonathan. Shock flowed through Yennefer. Her eyes went wide once again, her mouth dropping open. She'd thought she'd seen how offensive such a young man would be to her face. She'd been wrong.

"What?" she said, stumbling over the word. She still couldn't believe he'd said it. 

"I can pay you. I was saving for one of the prostitutes in Vizima. But none of them could possibly be as beautiful as you, M'lady. I'd gladly pay you for your time. That's a good deal, right? You get to take my virginity, and you get paid several hundred orens." 

What was this warm feeling building in Yennefer's chest? Ah, yes, she recognized it. Unbridled rage. Her face burned fiery red, the storm that had been building in her eyes turning swiftly into a raging inferno. Her hand became a fist, and her mind began to race as she imagined all the horrible things she could do to this pitiful little boy. 

"You take me for a whore?" she said, in a fairly low tone given how enraged she'd become. She stood, her eyes meeting the boy's. "How dare you, you little shit?" Her tone was firm, menacing. She wanted to convey just how seriously the boy had erred. Hopefully, that would all she would need to drive him away.

"Come on, it's fine," the boy continued, oblivious. "Think about it. You get to have sex, the glorious sex of making me into a man, and you get paid, fairly well I might add. I've got two-hundred orens. That would buy the most expensive whore in Vizima. That's a compliment." 

Yennefer's mind began to race, debating on the many ways in which she could utterly destroy this little man. One did not proposition a sorceress in such a manner. She considered burning off his cock, or perhaps just setting him on fire and letting him run about like a screaming chicken.

"But if I use fire, I might burn the inn down, and then I'd have nowhere to sleep. Plus, even if it didn't burn down, I'd likely be kicked out. The result would be the same." She stood, staring at him, her mind racing, wondering just how to destroy him without getting herself booted from the warm, dry building.

Suddenly, a flash of inspiration. A smile crossed her ruby lips, her violet eyes brightening. 

"You know, Jonathan, I think maybe I was too rash. I'm sorry. You are, after all, a handsome boy." Her gloved hand brushed along his face. His breath shuddered, and he gave a half smile. 

"Thank you, M'lady. So, you'll do it?" She moved in close, the smell of lilac and gooseberry wafting into his nostrils as her finger circled under his chin, down his neck, and to his chest. 

"You think you can keep up with a woman like me? You think you can please a woman of my caliber?" He began to nod profusely. 

"Yes, M'lady. I know I can please you." 

"Very well." Yennefer took his hand, leading him back towards her room. "Come then." Nothing more was said as the two moved off, a wicked smirk crossing Yennefer's face.

* * *

She closed the door behind them, and in one swift move shoved Jonathan into it. She moved close, her lips inches from his own. His eyes closed, waiting for his first kiss, imagining what it would be like when he finally entered a woman. What would she look like naked? He could hardly wait, and his body shook with anticipation. 

"Strip," she commanded him with a smile, before sauntering away and beginning to remove her gloves. Jonathan immediately began to shed his clothing, and within seconds was naked from head to toe. He stood with his hands on his hips, a grin on his face. Yennefer sauntered before him, her gaze moving up and down.

"Hmmph," she grunted, derisively, her mouth cringing. Jonathan's grin faded, replaced with shock and then joy as Yennefer began to undress. She pulled off her jacket and shirt, leaving her chest naked, displaying her gorgeous bosoms to the awestruck boy. She then turned around and slowly pulled her trousers down, showing the man her perfect ass, covered only by her tiny white undergarments. Finally, she stood up, turned her side to him, covering her breasts with her left arm while her right hand pulled her final bit of clothing off. She kicked them away, leaving her completely nude, her right hand now covering her pubis.

Slowly, she turned her body towards the astonished boy, and pulled her hands away. Her hands rubbed sensually along her body, farming her perfect curves, her alabaster skin, her gorgeous bosoms, and her shaved bush, a single strip above her pink folds. 

The boy only stared, his cock rock hard, aiming straight up at her.

"Tell me, Jonathan," she asked, "what do you see?" She indicated her own body, still posing as seductively as she could.

"I... I, uh... I see a... a goddess." She blushed, acting coy and flattered.

"Aw, that's sweet. Now, tell me, did you really think that a puny little virgin boy like you, who's never so much as touched a girl before, could possibly please a woman like me?" Jonathan's grin faded, replaced by a look on confusion and hurt. Yennefer began to approach him, her eyes afire.

"I have been bedded by titans of manhood. Men who would make you wither by their mere presence, whose gaze would send you running home to cry to your mummy." She scratched her nails across her chest, leaving red trails down her bosoms. "Men whose chests were pure muscle, with scars of battle adorning every inch of their hard, masculine bodies." As she spoke, she began to pinch her own nipples, seeming to writhe in her descriptions of these men, gleaming sexual pleasure just from speaking of them.

Then, her shoulders dropped and she looked at Jonathan with a disappointing gaze. 

"And then you come to me, thinking you can please me. You. A little virgin from nowhere. And why exactly are you a virgin, little boy? Hmm? Are there no girls in this town, or are you simply so pathetic that none of them will have you? That you have to save up hundreds of orens just to get a woman to touch you?" 

By now, Jonathan's erection had completely withered away. His face had fallen, and he looked as if he was on the verge of tears. 

"And that cock," she continued, mercilessly, pointing at his crotch. "What is that? Cause it's not a cock. A cock is a fierce thing that gives a woman pause when she sees it. That..." She began to laugh, shaking her head. 

"I've seen writing quills thicker than that." She hadn't, but he would still take it as an insult.

"Jonathan, let me show you what a real cock looks like." Yennefer flicked both her hands straight upwards, blue energy sparking from her hands. Behind her, three enormous phantom dildos appeared on the bed. She turned away from Jonathan, moving to the bed, and to the smallest of the etheral cocks. It was immense, easily twelve inches long, and of enough girth to make any woman weak in the knees at the sight of it. 

"You see this, Jonathan? This is already bigger than the average man, and it's not even enough for a woman like me." She slapped it, the dildo bouncing around as she moved to the opposite end of the bed, where the second largest dildo wobbled gently about. Even longer than the last, Yennefer gripped it roughly, her hand sliding up and down its length, her fingers barely able to touch around its thickness.

"This is more like it. Closer to what I need. Still too small for me, but this, Jonathan. This is the cock size of a real man." She climbed onto the bed, facing Jonathan, as she bent down and began to suck the ethereal dildo. She managed to swallow a great deal of it as it slid back inside her throat, and all the while, her eyes never left Jonathan's own. Despite her attempts to emasculate him, he was becoming hard again. It mattered little. She was still achieving the desired effect.

She moved to the middle cock. It was enormous, so long there was absolutely no way she could fit it all inside her, and so thick that her fingers were separated by several inches as she grasped it. She began to lick up and down its length, making sure to look at Jonathan the entire time. Her breasts came forward and attempted to wrap around it as she slid them up and down.

"Now this, Jonathan, is a cock that can satisfy me." Yennefer stood up, placing her pussy over the dildo. She was already dripping at the thought of fucking the blue dildo, her juices dropping onto the tip. Slowly, she lowered herself down, her labial folds finally coming into contact with the blue head. Yennefer gasped, pleasure shooting through her, the magic of the dildo sizzling at the entrance to her temple. 

She grit her teeth as she slowly pushed down, the enormous cock gradually penetrating into her pussy, forcing her swollen lips aside further and further.

"Oh, you see that, Jonathan?" she said. "The kind of cock that can satisfy me doesn't even fit inside. It has to streeeetch me out. Oh, so very good. So very thick." She moaned, her upper chest writing about, her hips circling, causing the dildo's head to twist around in her opening, massaging her folds. Finally, she repositioned herself and rammed her body downwards, burying the magic cock deep within. 

"Fuuuuuuuuuck!" she cried out, savoring the feeling of the enormous dildo filling every inch of her. She opened her eyes, locking them with Jonathan's and smirking at him as she began to lift herself up, sliding the cock out of her. It gradually appeared, slick with her juices. Once she'd almost gotten to the head, she rammed herself back down, her tits flopping up with the motion.

She began her rhythm, rising and falling onto the dildo, her hands in her hair, her head writhing in pleasure, moans of ecstasy escaping her lips. Her tits bounced around, jiggling all about. Already, her juices were falling onto the bed, soaking the sheets. 

Jonathan stood staring. His eyes were wide, unblinking. His mouth lay open in a perpetual gasp. His right hand was wrapped around his cock, and he was furiously masturbating as he watched the beautiful sorceress fucking the spectral cock. 

Yennefer's hands went to her breasts, squeezing the soft orbs, pinching her nipples, pulling them out while she hissed in pain. She lifted the left one up, licking at it while staring straight into Jonathan's eyes. The little man was masturbating, but she wondered if he would cum. Could he cum? After everything she'd said, could he manage to keep it up long enough to finish? It didn't matter if he did. He still wouldn't have lost his virginity. This was just a show. She'd have plenty more time to emasculate him as they continued. 

"You like my tits, Jonathan?" she asked. He just nodded, staring at the heavenly orbs as he continued masturbating. "They're great, aren't they? So many men have fucked them. Real men. Men with cocks like the one inside me. Cocks so big I couldn't even get my tits around them. Little dicks like yours, though? Tsk, tsk, tsk. I bet I wouldn't even feel that if you put it between my breasts."

That did the trick. He stopped, staring at her in wonderment. Perhaps he was wondering why she was being so mean, or debating in his head whether or not she was telling the truth. Regardless, his dick began to wither, the boy unable to maintain his erection. 

Yennefer just smiled, licking her lips. She closed her eyes, ready to cum. Her head fell backwards, and she began to pump with all her might. Her orgasm approached.

"Oh, watch how a real cock makes me cum, Jonathan!" She began to cry out, rapidly slapping herself down onto the phantom dildo, the slick surface sliding along every inch of her insides. She grit her teeth as pleasure filled her, her climax bringing forth her love juices. They flowed down, soaking the phantom cock and splattering onto the bed. Her fingernails dug into her tits, red welts appearing as she stabbed the soft flesh. 

Jonathan's hand worked furiously as she watched the beautiful sex-goddess climax. Finally, though he must have felt ashamed, he came, his cock spurting out onto the floor. A pathetic amount, really. Barely enough for a woman to feel if it had been let out inside of her. 

Yennefer moaned in satisfaction as she stood, the dildo sliding out of her sore pussy. It flopped about as it popped away from her lips, hurling liquid around as it bobbed front to back, side to side. Yennefer stretched, her body displayed prominently to the young man, her tits jiggling as her arms fell back to her side. She planted them on her hips and smirked at Jonathan once more, shaking her head.

"On the floor? Really? Well, that doesn't count, Jonathan. Watching a woman please herself doesn't count as sex. You're still a virgin. So, you still want to fuck me then? Even after seeing the kind of cock it really takes to satisfy me?" 

For a moment, Jonathan didn't speak, just staring at her body. Then, he seemed to jerk awake, nodding profusely. 

"Yes. Yes, I know I can do it." 

"Geez. Top marks for self-confidence, kid," she thought. What did it take to make this kid give up? Most men would have gone home limp after the dick-shaming she'd just piled onto him. Well, there were still a few tricks left up her sleeve. Besides, she could still use him for further pleasure.

She sat down on the bed, away from the now soaked spot on the edge, her legs spread wide so that Jonathan could see her moist womanhood. Her arms crossed over her breasts, and she nodded to the table.

"Fine. Put the money on the table, and we'll get to it." Jonathan immediately moved, grabbing the thick, jangling coin pouch from his belt on the floor. He rushed over to the table placing it down, and crawled onto the bed next to her. She lay back, her hands behind her head, watching as he approached. His cock wasn't rigid yet, but he seemed intent on putting it in here anyway. Her brow furrowed, and she held up her hand. 

"Kid, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jonathan stopped, confusion covering his face.

"Uh, I thought we were going to have sex?" She laughed and pointed to his cock.

"With that limp dick? Are you kidding me? You need to get hard again, and besides, first, you have to show me you can please me another way. Any man can fuck a woman with his cock. Real men can fuck with their tongues." She spread her legs wider, her fingers spreading her labial folds as she smirked at the boy.

"Come on, then. Make me cum." 

Tentatively, Jonathan got on his hands and knees and began to approach Yennefer's crotch. His head leaned in, his tongue moving out to flick at her folds. His lips sucked at her labia, his tongue licking all over and yet somehow missing the little nub at the center. Yennefer rolled her eyes. The little bastard and no clue what he was doing at all.

"For fuck's sake. See that nub?" she said, pointing right at her engorged clit. Jonathan stopped for a moment, following her finger, then nodding. "That's my clitoris. Lick that!" He did as he was told, his tongue flicking at the glans, pushing it about with the tip. Pleasure began to flow through Yennefer, and she smiled, leaning back and enjoying the boy finally managing to please her somehow. 

"Oh, yeah. That's it. Use that tongue. Lick me." Her words apparently weren't inspiring Jonathan, which wasn't a surprise given how she'd treated him up to that point. Still, she wanted more aggression than this. She sighed. It was at times like these that she missed Geralt and his witcher stamina. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Her hand reached up, grabbing Jonathan by his hair and pulling him down, burying his mouth in her crotch. "Get... in... there!" 

Finally, the boy began to work with some amount of gusto, his tongue working rapidly. Yennefer was really beginning to enjoy herself. Maybe it was the joy of destroying Jonathan, but she was already well on her way to cumming yet again. With her right hand still gripping the boy's hair and pulling him in, her left hand worked around her bottom towards her nethers. She inserted a pinky finger in her anus, and instantly felt orgasmic pleasure filling her up. She began to pump her hips, feeling her climax beginning. She threw her head into the bed, her mouth opening in a cry as she began to squirt into Jonathan's mouth. He began to choke, surprised by the liquid suddenly splattering into his throat, and he spent several seconds coughing as Yennefer continued to squirm, her finger rapidly pushing inside her ass. 

She smiled, satisfied with yet another orgasm. She looked over to Jonathan, who was wiping the cum from his lips and chin. 

"Did I say stop?" she said. The boy gave her a bewildered look before she grabbed his hair and shoved him back into her crotch.

"Keep going! I'll tell you when you can stop!" Jonathan did as he was told, continuing to lick her clit. Amazingly, he took some initiative and stuck two of his fingers inside her pussy. Yennefer's eyes lit up, and a smile briefly crossed her face, which she quickly wiped away. Best not to let the boy know that he'd actually managed to do something right. This whole thing was about teaching him a lesson, after all.

She came twice more as the boy ate her out. Turns out he did have one decent skill in bed. Yennefer hoped that in the future, he'd take what he learned and use it to please whatever woman he was with. Hopefully, she'd made an evening with this boy better for that poor girl.

"Whew," she said. "That wasn't incompetently done. Glad to see you can follow instructions at least."

"Well?" he said.

"Well what?" He pointed down at his penis, once again erect. She rolled her eyes at him and spread her legs wide. "Fine. Come on."

Jonathan smiled, and climbed on top of her. He leaned down, his lips approaching her own, causing her to grab him by the neck, pushing him away.

"Uh, no kissing. Just fuck me already." Jonathan seemed disappointed, but he did as he was told, placing his cock against her lips and pushing in. He sighed with pleasure, and began to weakly slide inside her.

"Is it in yet?" she asked. Jonathan stopped, and stared down at this crotch.

"Uh, yeah. You don't feel that?" He thrust forward several times, her vagina barely feeling his cock brushing its wall.

"Seriously, put it in. I don't have time for this." 

"It is in! See!?" He thrust forward again, hoping that she would finally feel him.

"What, seriously?" She snorted and began to laugh. "Well. Keep going, I guess." He did so, continuing his sawing motion, with no technique of any sort. She just kept smiling at him, as if she were barely holding back laughter. His face fell, unable to maintain the joy he'd had just a moment ago. 

"I'm sorry, Jonathan. I've been kind of mean. Boys like you should have more love, and a little less taunting, but... well, I mean, look at you." He stopped, staring at her. "Come on, that penis is barely there. I feel sorry for you mother if you inherited that dick from your father. 

"And you have no skill at all. I've been with virgins before, and they at least had some idea of what they were doing. You have no talent at all, you're just sawing mindlessly in and out. Has no one EVER told you what to do with a woman?"

Jonathan tried to ignore her. He kept thrusting, hoping to finish despite her taunts, but she could feel his already small dick shriveling inside her. She could hear sobs coming from him as his eyes began to water. Finally, he'd had enough. He climbed off of Yennefer and the bed. 

Stepping back, he grabbed his penis and began to masturbate, as best he could given his limp dick. Yennefer sat up on her bed, shaking her head.

"That's all, eh? Well, I guess I can speed this along." She thrust her chest forward, her hands cupping her breasts and pushing them together. Jonathan began to stare at them, and managed to become erect one last time. He continued to yank his little dick as fast as he could, finally spurting his load onto the end of the bed, the small driblets of cum slowly sliding down the wooden frame. Yennefer just scoffed and shook his head at him.

"Well, I guess that's it then," Yennefer said. Eyes downcast, Jonathan walked over to his clothes and began to pull them on. As he went for the door, Yennefer told him to wait. She grabbed the bag he'd left on the table. She reached inside, taking out a 5 oren coin, and tossed the rest to him.

"Go get yourself a whore in Vizima, kid. One who'll lie to you and tell you how amazing you are. Now, don't show your face until I've left town. Also," she held up the 5 oren coin, "you're paying for my room. Now get out." 

As the door closed behind Jonathan, Yennefer smiled and laughed to herself. She'd actually ended up enjoying her evening in the terrible inn. Hopefully, that boy would think twice before treating another woman like a whore, unless she was one, of course. She doubted the boy would be publicly humiliated. Given the noises she'd made, the people in the inn almost certainly thought the couple was having a great deal of fun. 

He'd know, though. He'd always remember how his first time had gone, and how utterly he'd failed. 

Yennefer set about making herself ready for bed, drying the bedding with her magic and putting a few articles of clothes back on. As she began to drift off to sleep, though, she wondered if she'd inadvertently introduced the boy to his new kink: being emasculated. If so, that might be good for him. Maybe he'd learn a little humility from the women he was with.

She rolled over, sleep quickly finding her, quite satisfied with how the night had gone.


End file.
